


Adventure

by amymaria



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Ambiguity, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Fluff, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amymaria/pseuds/amymaria
Summary: Tyler and Josh live by the coast, spending their days having childish adventures, but what could be the biggest adventure of them all? (Trigger warning: beginning includes attempted suicide)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I created during the easter holidays. Im still new to writing and yeah this could definitely be better but kudos and comments are greatly appreciated:) Chapters are pretty short.

"It's okay" came a soft voice, lulling the girl into serenity. She peered out over the grassy cliff edge across the dark blue expanse of water that blurred into the grey sky. Her long blonde hair flickered in the slight breeze as she let out a heavy sigh. The girl peered to the side expecting to find whoever the voice belonged to, and within an instance, her bliss was shattered. She shed a tear, one that was long overdue, and closed her eyes. Time slowed down as she listened to the calm waves far below her. The truth was, she was all alone; there was no voice, just her own delusions. "It's okay" she said to herself aloud, repeating the voice from before. "It's okay" she whispered as she threw herself off the edge. It's okay; she'll survive.

Because it just so happened that Tyler and Josh had decided to go for a walk that day when they saw a girl, who looked slightly younger than their own age of eighteen. They had wandered through the fields and as they walked along the dirt path by the cliff edge, Josh had spotted a fragile figure looking out towards the sea and nudged his friend to look. Neither had wanted to frighten her so Tyler crept over. "It's okay" he had said a few feet away, as calmly as he could in order to coax her away. When she looked to the side to find him, Tyler froze, so worried about shocking her. But her eyes didn't reach far enough to see him. And all the two boys could do was watch as she disappeared.

Instantly, Josh got his phone out and called for an ambulance, thanking Fate for letting there be signal. Tyler was too shocked himself to do anything, with eyes wide he looked fearfully to Josh, trying to find confirmation (or rather the opposite) as to if that really did happen. Josh only nodded in response, his own eyes wide with despair. The woman on the phone assured Josh that people were being sent out to rescue her so he thanked her and put his phone away. Both boys ran silently along the dirt path down the cliff towards the harbour and waited for the rescue team to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you boys alright?"

Tyler and Josh nodded at the woman smiling kindly at them. No, they were not alright; they had just seen a girl jump off a cliff, on the first day of summer. In truth, they were so shocked and worried for this girl that they couldn't speak, couldn't ask if the men in life jackets had found her small body yet.

"I know this is scary, but you are both brave and did the right thing to call us straight away."

Tyler and Josh nodded again whilst looking out towards the sea. Josh shifted from foot to foot whilst Tyler held his thumb to teeth, not quite biting his nails- he disliked the habit- but holding his thumb was something he still did out of nervousness. Above them, white fluffy clouds rolled across the pale blue sky, reminding them that today's adventure had taken a turn from a blissful walk celebrating their release from school, to something much more serious.

Eventually, shouts could be heard from the dark water and the men returned on a small rescue boat. Once they returned to the harbour, both boys watched as they carried the girl out on a stretcher to the ambulance waiting.

"Is she alive?" Tyler choked out in panic. He was answered by the girl's coughs and spluttering.

She was alive.

Both boys sighed with relief.

"It's getting late boys and you both look shattered. Why don't you head home, the girl's safe and we'll take care of her." The woman said to them.

Neither wanted to go home really; how could they sleep after that? Yet Josh tugged on Tyler's sleeve and they turned away, thanking the woman and wishing for the girl to be okay.

"She'll be okay" Josh quietly spoke, both to himself and Tyler.

"She'll be okay" Tyler confirmed.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Tyler and Josh stayed awake till the early hours of the morning video calling on their mobile phones quietly so as not to wake their parents.

"Do you want to come over tomorrow?" Tyler asked, a hint of sadness in his voice from the previous event he'd witnessed. He was curled on his side with the covers wrapped tightly around him.

"You mean today?" Josh tried to joke, the corners of his mouth raising slightly yet his eyes didn't squint like when he usually smiles.

"You know what I mean" Tyler rolled his eyes "Do you?"

"Yeah sure. I'll bring my Mario Kart game over."

"Okay Jish."

"See you Ty."

|-/

Josh arrived at Tyler's house at midday, is brown hair dripping due to the heavy rain.

"Hey, did you remember your game?" Tyler smiled, letting Josh into the kitchen.

"Yeah. Your family in?" he asked as Tyler went to fetch him a towel.

"No, my parents are working and Jay, Zach and Maddy went to my Grandparents house for a few days. Do you want some lemonade?"

Josh nodded and once Tyler poured drinks and grabbed snacks they sat in the living room to play on the game system for a few hours. Josh was losing his third race in a row to Tyler when he started thinking of the girl from yesterday.

"Do you think we'll be able to visit her?"

Tyler immediately caught on to who Josh was on about. After a pause he responded "Maybe... but we don't even know her name."

"Yeah" Josh sighed.

|-/

The next day Tyler went to Josh's house since the weather was still bad. Tyler had brought his ukulele so they went to Josh's room, where he kept his drum kit, and practised together.

"Have you wrote any more lyrics yet?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, well I've started a new song, but I don't know what to call it."

"Lets hear it."

Now usually, Tyler wasn't one to sing in front of people, yeah he'd done it once in front of his school's basketball team but only because he'd promised his younger sister that he'd give it a try (she thought his voice would "lift the team's spirit for the game"- and it worked), but Josh was different. They'd known each other three years now after bonding in their school's music room one lunch time, and since then, they'd become best friends. So Tyler sang his song to Josh, whilst Josh listened intently, thinking about how angelic his voice sounds.

"Anathema" Josh said once Tyler had finished.

"What?"

"Anathema, it means something you hate. It also has religious meanings. That should be the title."


	4. Chapter 4

Josh groaned internally. He'd only been back from Tyler's five minutes and was wondering why he didn't just stay over at his house for the night.

"Josh did you here me?" His father questioned him.

"Yes, sorry, I'll start looking tomorrow, I promise." Josh kept his eyes down, wishing he could have had one last summer without any worries.

"You better do, you're an adult now, you're mother and I can't look after you forever so you need a job."

Josh had heard his father lecture him about a job a thousand times before, he didn't need to hear it again.

"Dad, I'm going to go online now and find vacancies okay?"

His father gave him a sharp look before turning away, leaving Josh to let out a sigh of relief. He ran up to his room, collapsed on his bed and pulled his phone out to call Tyler. He answered after a few rings.

"Hey Jishwa, what's up?"

"We can't go to the tree house tomorrow, I have to look for a job, sorry."

"That's fine, I'll help you. In fact, I'll have a look for one myself, my mum would probably like it if I started paying for my own stuff now y'know?"

"Really Ty?" Josh felt a weight lift off his chest.

"Yeah sure. It's another adventure right?"

"Yeah, just another adventure."

|-/

Josh woke the next morning to see a cloudless blue sky through his open window, and almost felt happy until he realised what he had to do today. He slowly dressed in blue jeans -his only pair with no rips in- a white shirt and a pair of old black vans. Then he grabbed a cup of coffee his mother had made for him, kissed her goodbye, and left to catch the bus to Tyler's house which was closer to the town centre. From there the two boys walked to the shops to hand out resumes. After a while they came across a local fish and chip restaurant with a sign in the window that said "staff needed, see inside for details". Tyler and Josh looked to each other hopefully and entered the restaurant.

"Hi, table for two?" asked a girl, she looked around fourteen.

"Urm no, actually we're here about the sign in the window, we'd both like to apply for a job here." Tyler told her.

"Oh! You need to speak with my mum. But she's not here, she's at the hospital. Do you have resume?"

The boys both pulled out a resume from their bags and handed her it, slightly confused as to why the girl had told them her mother was at the hospital.

"Is your mum okay?" asked Josh.

"Yeah my mum's fine. My names Sammy" she smiled whilst twirling her fingers through blonde strands of hair held back in a ponytail.

"I'm Tyler, and that's Josh, it's nice to meet you Sammy."

They shook hands then the two boys departed.

"Wanna go get ice cream?" Tyler asked.

"Sure."


	5. Chapter 5

Tyler and Josh were sat opposite each other on a wooden bench in the park having their ice creams; Tyler's being vanilla and Josh's both strawberry and chocolate. The park was full of kids running around enjoying their break from school, but the two boys had found a secluded area where they could eat in peace.

"Joshie? Would you ever run away?" Tyler asked out of the blue.

"Hm? Runaway? Where to?"

"Anywhere. You could go anywhere on the planet, or even space if you like."

After a moment of thinking Josh answered "I wouldn't run away. I'm happy here. Would you run away?"

"No... I used to... I used to imagine us grabbing our backpacks and running as far as we could. Just us. On an adventure."

The two sat quietly after that, enjoying the sun, the peace, and each other's company. Sure, their lives weren't perfect, both struggled from time to time as well as witnessing other's struggle too, but that moment right there felt like a dream.

|-/

A few days later, Josh was staying over at Tyler's house. They were sat cosy inside a blanket fort with fairy lights hung inside.

"We're missing something" Tyler said with the top of his thumb between his teeth.

"Music?" Josh suggested.

"Ah yes!" Tyler crawled out and put on his vinyl player his grandma had bought him two Christmas' ago. "Is The Neighbourhood okay?"

"Yeah, of course"

Tyler crawled back in as 'Crybaby' began to play. "I feel like there's something still missing -and not from the fort- like from us Josh."

"What do you mean?" There brown eyes met, both searching each other's thoughts... both curious.

"There's something about our friendship Josh, like it's incomplete, y'know?"

Josh felt like he was underwater, like he was the girl who'd flung herself from the cliff edge and now he couldn't breathe. He was drowning.

"Jish, whats wrong? Dude it's okay, speak to me." Tyler looked to his friend in concern, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Jish, breathe."

Josh took in a shaky breath, relaxing slightly. "Sorry, it's just, I thought the same thing but at the same time, I don't want to think about it. You're my friend Tyler." Josh eyed Tyler, trying to convey what both of them didn't want to realise. Luckily for them, their awkward curiosity was cut short when Tyler's mother knocked on the door.

"Tyler? There's someone on the phone wanting to speak to you, a Mrs Eyre?"

Tyler crawled out again, confused, and took the phone from his mother.

"Hello? Hi, yes it is... yeah I did... yeah that'd be great! Okay, thank you so much. Okay, bye, see you tomorrow." Tyler smiled at his mother, his brown eyes wide with happiness. "Mum, the fish and chip restaurant, y'know the one next to the bike shop? Yeah, they asked me to come in tomorrow for a 'taster day'."

"Oh that's so good Tyler! Well done, your dad will be proud, I'll go tell him." She kissed him on the cheek and left his room. Tyler crawled once again into the fort to find a smiling squinty-eyed Josh.

"Well done Tyler! Do you think they called my place as well?"

"Yeah probably" Tyler smiled back.

After that, the two got into their sleeping bags and fell asleep listening to Tyler's record player.


	6. Chapter 6

Josh never received that phone call. He spent the next day curled up in bed while Tyler was being introduced to his new job. Josh couldn't even play his drums since his mum was at home nursing a migraine, leaving the boy with the single desire to feel sorry for himself. There was an ache in his chest and his limbs felt lifeless, and the more he did nothing, the worse he felt.

In the meantime, Tyler felt almost as bad; he didn't need that job, and he certainly didn't want it without his best friend- his only friend. But he let the owners, Mr and Mrs Eyre, show him round the place anyway.

"You seem perfect for the job, Tyler. Sorry it's only temporary, it's just until our girl comes out of hospital you see." Mr Eyre told him whilst cleaning down table tops. Tyler's head lifted in interest.

"What happened to your daughter? Is she okay?"

Mr Eyre looked away, his eyes brimming. "Urm, she had a fall, and uh well, she just needs some time to recover. Now c'mon, I'll show you how to fry fish."

In all honesty, Tyler was planning on telling the couple he didn't want the job, but knowing they were upset left him feeling guilty. Why couldn't they have asked Josh instead? At least he knew now he wouldn't have the job for long.

Once Tyler had finished the day, he tried calling Josh whilst walking home, but the boy wouldn't answer. C'mon Josh, Tyler thought. After his third attempt he guessed Josh was really busy, probably helping his dad out or something.

The rest of the week flew by for Tyler, he had to go work every day leaving little time for Josh. By the fifth day of not hearing from him, he decided to call over to his friend's house, even if he was super tired from work.

Josh's mum answered the door. "Hi Tyler, how are you? Josh is upstairs" she smiled.

"Good thanks". The brown haired boy raced up to Josh's room to find him laid in bed. "Josh? You okay?"

Josh didn't respond. Yeah, he was surprised Tyler was here, but he didn't care. What was wrong with him?

"Jishwa, I know you're not asleep, you'd be sprawled out if you were. C'mon move over a little" Tyler nudged his friend over and climbed under the covers with him. They laid curled into each other, Josh's back facing Tyler so they were spooning, while Tyler lightly traced his fingers up and down Josh's bare arm. "Would you ever get a tattoo?" Tyler asked softly.

"Maybe."

"What would you get?"

After a pause Josh responded "I'd like a tree... going up my arm... with lots of colours. Y'know to represent all the adventures we go on, and it'll remind me of our first ever adventure. D'you remember it?"

"Of course I do, we'd just collected our exam results, passing every subject. We both got an A in music, I'd got another B in English and sports, you got a B in history and art. We wanted to celebrate, but not with alcohol or drugs, so you said," Tyler laughed remembering, "you said 'Tyler, why don't we get high... high up in a tree' so we did. We got the bus taking us out of town away from the coast, and got off near the woods. And we walked for ages until we found a large tree we could climb. We climbed to the top." Both boys smiled at the happy memory.

"We spent the whole summer making our tree house there" Josh added.


	7. Chapter 7

"C'mon Josh, get up."

Grumbling, Josh rolled over only to find himself pressed against a warm body. He opened his bleary eyes in confusion, locking them with twinkling hazel eyes inches away from his own.

"I'm taking you out for breakfast, lets go Jishy"

"What...?"

"My treat, c'mon, I have the day off work" Tyler smiled revealing his crooked lower teeth, making Josh's heart stutter slightly.

"M'kay, but only 'cause you're cute" Josh spoke softly, his voice thick with sleep, causing Tyler's smile to widen. Yet the boy brushed the compliment off by rolling his eyes and climbing out of the single bed they had somehow both slept in.

|-/

They ended up at their favourite cafe eating pancakes with syrup. Tyler was humming a tune whilst Josh attempted to wipe the crumbs from the corners of his mouth with his sleeve.

"You missed a spot" Tyler laughed causing Josh's face to redden as he leaned forward.

"Please don't kiss me- its too cliché." The two boys looked at each other, wide-eyed, and after a beat, burst into laughter.

"Ew, gross dude" Tyler chuckled.

"What d'you mean 'gross'? For all you know, I could be the best kisser on this planet." Josh's smile turned into a smug grin.

"Well, maybe I've kissed aliens. And, you can't beat aliens."

"Maybe I am an alien."

"Maybe you are." They paused, looking closely at each other, lost in thought. I know what you're thinking; this is the perfect opportunity for them to kiss right? That may be so, but neither were sure of themselves and not a second later, Tyler's phone started buzzing, their moment passing all too soon. "It's Mrs Eyre. Urm, I won't be a second Josh." Tyler opened the call, "Hello? Yeah thanks... okay, that's good... I will, I'll come tomorrow... yep, bye!"

"What did she want?" Josh breathed, slumping back in his seat.

"She said that her daughter is going to start working again so I won't need to come in now. I'm collecting my paycheck tomorrow."

"Oh, you only worked there a week. Guess it really was temporary."

"Yeah... We can go on bigger adventures now my days are free again."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, we can camp out in our tree house for one, like old times; maybe rent a boat and see how far out at sea we can go; maybe break into that abandoned church near your's and summon some ghosts, what d'ya say?" Tyler looked at Josh, excitement filling his eyes causing Josh to wonder whether Tyler was being serious about that last part; it wouldn't surprise him if he was.

"Sure, okay, so tree house tonight, right? Become pirates tomorrow, then Ghostbusters day after? How about being astronauts the day after that? By Friday we'll be presidents." Josh smirked.

"Whatever." Tyler rolled his eyes and the two left the cafe, walking hand in hand.


	8. Chapter 8

A wind chime made of keys rang as Tyler and Josh stepped through the entrance to the fish and chip restaurant the following morning. They found Mrs Eyre behind the counter with her daughter Sammy. When she spotted the two boys at the door she smiled and called them over whilst the blonde haired girl skipped passed them and out the door.

"Here Tyler I have your check," she said as she pulled out a sealed envelope, "Thank you for working with us this week, if we ever need you again we'll let you know."

Tyler thanked her whilst placing the envelope in his backpack. Josh on the other hand, was frozen to the spot after seeing Sammy walk back inside with a taller girl who had the same blonde hair and green eyes. After sensing Josh's uneasiness, Tyler looked round and understood why. There, right in front of them, was the girl who had jumped off the cliff edge. Neither could breathe.

"Are you two okay?" she asked as they looked with eyes wide. After a pause they forced themselves to appear more relaxed.

"Uh yeah" Tyler's voice broke.

"Um, we're really glad to see you actually; we're so happy you're okay" Josh coughed whilst attempting a smile.

The girl put two and two together quickly and immediately became uncomfortable "Oh, you knew about my accident?"

"Well, you see... we were the ones who saw you... we were on the cliff too and so my friend, here, called for an ambulance" Tyler tried to explain.

"Oh, uh, thank you so much then I guess, you guys literally saved my life" and unexpectedly the girl gripped onto them both in a tight embrace. When they pulled away the boys noticed tears threatening to spill down her face. "My name's Alex by the way."

"I'm Tyler" "And I'm Josh" they said whilst shaking her hand.

Suddenly Josh felt a burst of confidence (which was a rare thing for him) and he asked Alex if she would want to meet up sometime, to which the girl agreed, and then, just like that, the two boys were leaving, catching the bus to the woods where their tree house awaited them.


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you think happens when we die? Do we really go to Heaven?"

"I don't know, Ty. Maybe we will, or maybe we've not done enough good deeds and we'll end up in a state of Hell... or maybe nothing happens... there's just blackness for eternity."

The two boys were stretched out on blankets in their tree house, listening to the soft sounds of each other's voices as well as the unusually calming music of Alt-J playing from Josh's mobile phone placed between them.

"Why do you think that girl, Alex, decided to jump?" Tyler asked, his mind filled with curiosities.

"I don't know that either. Maybe we should get some sleep, it's 3 AM."

"Joshua William Dun, since when were you bothered about sleep?" The slightly taller boy chuckled, turning over to face Josh who also, in response, turned to face Tyler.

"You have pretty lips," Josh said in an attempt to change topics but caused himself to fidget and look away in embarrassment at his random outburst.

"Hey, look at me, why do you say that?" Tyler's voice lulled Josh.

"I don't know, I guess it's because they're so full and pink," murmured Josh.

"Well, I think you have cute eyes, the way they slope, and how they squint when you smile with your tongue peeking between your teeth. Is this weird? Josh, we've know each other for a few years now, we're such close friends, and I know you hardly spend time with anyone else, just like me. Honestly, I think I know you better than I know myself... is that weird? Is it weird that when I see you, I feel happier, like the world doesn't matter, and all my fears seem smaller?"

Josh smiled at Tyler, both of them filled with a sense of joy at this moment of spoken truths.

"Maybe it is weird, but Tyler it's okay, because you make me feel the same way."

The two soon fell asleep after their confessions, entwining their legs together seeking comfort and warmth, their lips turned up in small smiles whilst they dreamt blissfully. Come dawn, they were awoken by the tweeting of birds, so once they were ready, they grabbed their bags and headed home separately to have breakfast with their families.


	10. Chapter 10

Tyler's phone lit up, notifying him that he was added to a new group chat whilst he sat at the kitchen table playing Snakes and Ladders with his brothers and sister. Well there's a first, he thought, I don't recall having enough friends to make a group. He unlocked his phone and understood why: Alex had created it, adding only himself and Josh.

Alex: Hey was wondering if u both wanted to meet me this afternoon?:)

Tyler: Yh sure what do u want to do?

Alex: Idk Ive got loads of dvds if u wanna watch films at mine

Tyler: Sounds good

Alex: Come by any time. I live in the last house on Westside avenue, it's the tall thin one.

Tyler: Cool, Josh I'll meet you at 2, then we'll go to Alex's

Josh: Rawr XD

|-/

Knock knock

"I got it mum" came a faint voice from inside the house. A minute later, Alex opened the door and let the two boys, who were waiting, inside. "Hi, do you guys want a drink? There's orange juice, water or coca cola."

"Coke please" They both said.

The girl showed them into the cosy living room, and opened a cupboard storing hundreds of CD's, DVD's and even VCR tapes. The boys chose to watch 'Donnie Darko', their all time favourite film. They watched with the curtains drawn shut and their feet up on the recliner sofa. At some point during the film, Josh laid his head on Tyler's shoulder, who was sat in the middle, so that each time Josh moved slightly, his curly dark hair (which was shaved shorter at the sides) would tickle the taller boy's neck. The boys felt comfortable in Alex's presence even though they had only known her briefly. Tyler even laced his fingers with Alex's when a particularly spooky image played out on screen (the part where Frank removes his mask to reveal a bloody eye socket).

Afterwards they watched 'The Shining' where Tyler traced the words 'REDRUM' on Josh's arm repeatedly throughout the film.

Lastly, after Alex had asked if they wouldn't mind watching a French film with subtitles, they watched 'Amelie'. The film had a theme of enjoying the simple things in life which lifted the spirits of all three people watching. As the sunset, the boys departed, smiling as they made their way home.


	11. Chapter 11

A few weeks passed quickly by; each day of the summer holiday Tyler, Josh and sometimes Alex, would find something to do, whether it was camping round a bonfire, making sandcastles on the coast front (but never venturing into the water), teaching themselves to skateboard (only Josh got the hang of that) or even flying a kite. Overtime the boys got close to Alex, learning more about her, how she hated school, how she loved animals, how she spent most her time just sleeping because what better way to avoid reality? When conversations did turn towards more serious topics, the friends grew uncomfortable and would often leave them silent or swiftly changing subjects. For instance, at this moment, the three friends were sat inside the tree house wondering about their futures after Alex had brought a small crystal ball with her.

"What's that for?" Tyler asked her, a look of confusion and curiosity on his face.

"I wanted to show you both, I urm, I'm Wiccan you see-"

"Wiccan?" The two boys gasped in unison.

"Yeah, don't worry! I don't practise any evil rituals, I mostly do like healing spells. I've not done much, I'm still new to the ways, but this is my ball anyway, you know to look into the future."

"Have you ever done it before?" Josh questioned, stretching his hand out to run his fingers over the cool, crystal surface.

"Um no, I don't want to do it yet anyway, I might do it wrong and I've heard evil spirits can drain your energy through them."

"Oh, I wonder what the ball would show my future to look like," Tyler wondered.

After a pause Alex asked "What do you want to do in your future?"

"I'm not sure, I'm good at basketball when we play it at school I guess, I could do something with that."

"Are you going to university in September?"

Josh and Tyler snapped their heads up to look at Alex with wide eyes. Neither of the two boys had ever spoken to one another about what they would do when the holiday was over, and their parents assumed they were planning on getting jobs since they hadn't mentioned applying for university, never mind being accepted.

"Urm no, are you?"

"Yeah, I had an offer from London Metropolitan and my parents are determined that I go," she looked down, furrowing her eyebrows. "What are you doing Josh?"

"I don't know yet. My dad wants me to get a job. I don't want to though."

"Oh."

At that, the three went quiet until Alex said she needed to get home or her mother would worry where she was. As the three climbed down the ladder, they felt light droplets of rain fall on them through the cracks in the trees, and once they had left the forest, they soon realised just how heavy the rain had got. After the bus journey, all three went their separate ways, sprinting home through the downfall.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Self harm

 

The next day was Sunday. And usually Sunday's were lazy days spent at home with the family, occasionally Tyler and Josh's family would attend church on Sunday mornings. Today, however, Tyler told his family he was sick, so his parents and siblings went without him. He wasn't lying, he really was sick, just not in the physical sense. His mind, today, was plagued with doubts that he usually kept locked away while distracting himself with the fun adventures planned out with his best friend. Right now, Tyler needed a distraction; perhaps he should have gone to church. But the numb feeling trickling through his veins told him 'no'.

 _Is this how Josh felt when I found him laid in bed?_  Tyler wondered, thinking of the week they had spent apart while he worked, when Josh had needed the job more.  _Maybe we're addicted to each other, and now I'm having withdrawals._ The senseless thoughts in Tyler's head swirled around and around.  _I can't feel anything._

After half an hour, which felt more like half a year to Tyler, he willed himself out of bed. His bare feet padded along the wooden flooring that soon became white tiles as he made his way to the bathroom in just his underwear. He knew not why, yet he looked at himself in the mirror, staring into his own empty, brown eyes. A sudden desperation overcame him.  _I need to feel something._  So, hopelessly, he looked around trying to find the cure for his sickness. He spotted an unused razor sitting on the side of the sink and he carelessly grabbed for it, which resulted in him knocking over the glass holding several toothbrushes. _Even better,_  he thought whilst observing the smashed glass on the floor. He picked up the largest piece, running his finger gently down the jagged side.

The first feeling to be awoken in Tyler that morning was fear. Fear seemed to compel him though, it fed him adrenaline, made his blood pump and his senses sharpen. Before the rational part of his mind could be alerted, he dragged the glass horizontally across his stomach in an attempt at releasing his "sickness", which did not even reside there. This was no stomach sickness. And Tyler stood, weak in the knees, as tears slipped from his eyes and blood seeped from the long line on his torso.


	13. Chapter 13

Josh was sat in Church wondering where Tyler was. No, the boys didn't always go every Sunday, but if the two hadn't made plans, Tyler always attended with his family. So Josh sat on the wooden bench with his own family, chewing his lip whilst messaging Tyler: Where are you? Are you okay? Wanna meet later?

Josh received no answers which created a tight feeling in his chest to form. Stupid anxiety. Tyler's probably fine. But, alas, something was not right, and Josh could feel it. After the service he asked Tyler's mother, Mrs Joseph, who was walking to her car with her her husband and three children, if they knew where he was.

"He's at home ill." The corners of her mouth turned down apologetically at Josh.

"Oh, okay"

However, Josh still felt worried about his best friend, and Mrs Joseph could sense it, "Would you like to come back with us Josh?"

He nodded.

Josh felt uneasy the whole twenty minute car ride, and while Tyler's younger brother, Zach, told jokes to his siblings, Josh sat staring out the window, watching the trees fly by, blurring into one another, creating a wall of green.

When they arrived, Josh raced upstairs after taking his shoes off politely, and knocked on Tyler's door; his room was the last one down the corridor.

"Come in" a voice croaked.

Josh entered to find Tyler wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets, his back towards the door.

"Tyler, are you okay?"

"Josh?" He asked, surprised at who's the familiar voice belonged to. "What are you doing here? Go home; I'm sick." Tyler didn't shift from his cocoon, not even to face his friend.

"I'm sorry, do you want to watch movies with me? Or I can get you a glass of water or something?"

"No, go home."

Instead, Josh stood in the doorway, unsure on what to do.

"I know you're still there" Tyler said, but he let his emotionless guard down as his voice cracked on the last word. Then the top part of the blanket started shaking as, finally, the boy broke down into sobs. Instantly, Josh unwrapped a part of the blanket to allow himself in and folded his arms around the skinnier boy, holding him close to his chest as tears rushed down his face, onto Josh's shirt.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm r-ruining your t-top." Tyler cried.

"Hush, Ty-guy, it's fine, I have others." Josh held his friend closer, running his fingers through the boy's hair. He shifted his other hand slightly along Tyler's bare torso and felt a bandage wrapped around his middle. "What's this?" he asked, peering down at the bandage that held red stains on the front. Tyler stiffened and looked into Josh's eyes for the first time whilst trying to convey wordlessly, what he had done. Josh's eyebrows furrowed in concern and after a minute, he too broke into sobs as the realisation hit him. "Tyler did you hurt yourself?"

Tyler replied by wrapping his arms around the shorter boy's neck, pulling him even closer, their noses touching. He then proceeded to tilt his head and press his plump lips against Josh's as both their eyes slid shut. Both tasted lightly of salt from their tears and the two didn't speak as they pulled apart. Instead, they just held each other as different waves of emotions washed over them; sadness, wonder, and joy being the predominant ones . Eventually, they both fell into a dreamless sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

The two boys sat in Tyler's kitchen munching on Reese's puffs when there was a knock at the door.

"Tyler a friend is here to see you" his mother called.

Alex walked into the kitchen and sat beside them.

"Hey" Josh said.

"Hey" she smiled, "how are you both?"

"Okay, you?" Tyler replied.

"Alright I guess. I came over to say bye. You see, I have to go and move my stuff to my accommodation in London soon so I won't have time to see you both again."

"Oh" The two boys said, their faces turned down, feeling slightly sad their friend was leaving.

"Well we should take a photo together" Tyler suggested whilst running to his mother to retrieve a camera from her and quickly returning. It was one of those Instant cameras that produced Polaroids. He held it up, hoping they were all in the shot and pressed the button, causing the device to flash at their half-smiling faces. Eventually the photo developed, revealing that the far left of Josh's face was cut off, but apart from that it was a decent photo of the three. Tyler took two more photos so each of the three would have a Polaroid.

"Before I go, I just want to thank you guys one last time. You really did save my life. And I had fun spending time with you both." Alex said whilst hugging the two.

"We'll miss you" Josh said.

"Yeah" Tyler agreed.

And then the girl was gone, leaving the two boys alone to wonder what they were going to do with the rest of their day.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This is pretty heavy. I don't know what to say so... stay safe.
> 
> |-/

"I want to fly, Josh."

"Fly?"

"Yeah, fly. Fly away from here, from Earth. Just wander in the clouds. You see that one there?" Tyler pointed a finger towards a large, white, fluffy cloud in the blue sky above them. "I bet God is on that cloud, with his angels surrounding him; it looks heavenly. Maybe they're looking down at us now."

"Would you take me with you?" Josh turned his head to look at Tyler, his interest in the sky quickly reducing. They were both laid on the grassy clifftop where Alex had jumped from. Both were wearing shorts and plain t-shirts; Tyler had on a pair of floral Vans while Josh had on his black and white pair with holes in the front.

"I wouldn't dream of having an adventure without you Jishwa." Tyler also turned his head, smiling at Josh as they looked at each other, the sun causing their brown eyes to lighten with a warm glow. "Are you afraid Josh?" He asked as though he were still talking about the clouds in the sky.

And somehow, Josh knew. He knew and he wasn't scared. "No" he breathed.

"Me neither. Hold my hand?"

Josh moved to tangle his fingers between Tyler's and squeezed gently. Both felt a tension be released that they hadn't even realised was present before.

They laid like that for hours. They felt nothing, yet they felt everything. Nothing mattered. Josh didn't worry about getting a job to please his father. Tyler didn't worry about negative thoughts that constantly swirled in his mind, as for now they had dissipated. And neither worried about the future to come and the numbness of existing, for they existed in the adventures of their everyday lives.

"Time for the biggest adventure of them all Joshy. Are you ready?" Tyler finally said as the sun began to sink lower in the sky.

"Absolutely Tyty" He replied, his voice thick with overwhelming emotions the two of them both felt.

They stood, Tyler removed his shoes and Josh followed suit. Then they walked slowly until their toes went past the edge of the cliff. They looked at each other again, this time a feeling of affection exchanged between the two

"Tyler I-I think I-"

"Shh, Josh, I know, I feel the same about you."

"Okay."

"It's okay. It's okay, Josh. It's okay"

"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay." The two chanted together softly.

They both squeezed each other's hands where fingers were still interlocked, and like that, they flew. They flew from the cliff edge screaming "IT'S OKAY".

And maybe it wasn't okay. But no one was there this time to witness the two disappearing.

Their families would mourn after realising the two boys were never coming back, but given time, memories fade and it would become less painful. Eventually Alex found out what had happened, and couldn't help feeling responsible in inspiring their disappearance. The town placed a wooden sign on the cliff saying "DANGER. KEEP AWAY FROM EDGE.". Underneath Alex had carved "Stay alive".

|-/


End file.
